


Set Up

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Set Up [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Parental Set Up, friends with benefits i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Our parents are trying to set us up and we have to pretend like we haven’t been hooking up for years (Feysand or Rowaelin)Chose Rowaelin and it all kinda just goes on from there/
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Set Up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709251
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	Set Up

Aelin buttoned her blouse while Rowan continued to lounge in bed, one arm tucked up behind his head. He just watched as she got dressed, a look on his face that suggested he’d much rather be undressing her. While Aelin was practically dressed he wasn’t wearing a stitch of clothing, only a sheet was strategically draped over his waist.

“How long are you in town for this time?” He asked.

Aelin tucked her blouse into her high waisted skirt. “A week.”

“Will I see you again?” Rowan asked.

“Not satisfied after last night? Didn’t realise I was that good,” Aelin said as she fluffed out her hair as she looked for her other shoe.

There was a sound of shifting over the sheets, then Rowan was sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling Aelin by her hips to stand between his legs. “I think you know exactly how good you are.”

Aelin refused to let her eyes slip from his face, she needed to get to work and she’d be late if they went for another round. This is what they did, and they’d been doing it for years, ever since that drunken hookup they’d had celebrating their college graduation. If she and Rowan were in the same city they would meet up for a night or two of mind blowing sex and then walk away, no strings attached. Their chemistry was out of this world, they couldn’t help but be drawn together by some unnatural gravity. 

“Will I see you again?” Rowan asked once more.

“I’m not sure,” Aelin said truthfully. “I have a work thing tonight and then tomorrow dinner with my parents, who will probably try and commandeer me the rest of my time here.”

“Why’d you have to go and move all the way to Rifthold?” Rowan fingers ran over the zipper of her skirt and Aelin stepped away before he decided to pull at it.

“Because the money is good, and I like money. Besides it makes these trysts all the sweeter,” Aelin said as she finally spotted her shoe on top of the chest of drawers. “I’ll text you.”

She slipped her shoes on and turned back to Rowan was was smiling at her from the bed. Then Aelin kissed her fingers and gave Rowan a two finger salute as she walked out the bedroom door.

~~~~~

“I’m just asking, Fireheart. No need to bite my head off,” Evalin said with a laugh as Aelin rolled her eyes.

“You ask all the time, as if I wouldn’t tell you if I was seeing someone,” Aelin told her mother. They were walking to dinner, a nice little place Aelin liked to visit for the nostalgia value when she came home to Orynth.

“I was just checking if, you know, if it was a new thing and you weren’t ready to tell us,” Evalin said in her defence.

Aelin rolled her eyes again and changed the subject. “Dad already at the restaurant?”

“He is. And very excited to see you,” Evalin said as she gave Aelin a quick hug around the shoulders.

They finally got to the restaurant and Aelin held the door open for her mother as they both stepped inside. Aelin looked around to see if she could spot her father’s dark head of hair and when she did her face stretched into wide grin. He saw her as well and stood and met her a little ways from the table. Rhoe hugged her tightly but she hugged him back tighter.

“Hello, Dad,” Aelin said, voice muffled against his shoulder.

He just kissed her head in greeting. Rhoe let her go and went back to his seat. Aelin had been so focused on seeing her father she hadn’t noticed there were other people at the table. There was a woman with auburn hair about her mothers age, then two men, one younger and one older, but they both had an unusual hue of silver hair.

Evalin stepped up to Aelin’s side, “You remember the Whitethorns? We thought we’d invite them along for a catch up.”

As Aelin took her seat beside Rowan, as he offered her a polite _‘I most definitely did not have you screaming my name last night’_ smile, she acknowledged this dinner for what it truly was. This wasn’t a catch up, this was a set up.


End file.
